A Future we haven't Discussed
by lizzywithfire
Summary: Rory chose Harvard, now she is living life just fine with Jess, until the day she said his name; "Logan". Now watch as they struggle to figure out what is happening as two different realities collide. Rating for Language. R
1. Chapter 1: Who's your boyfriend?

**Heya  
Well I've been really into writing lately. So I've decided to go back and rewrite this story. I'm taking down Chapters 2 and 3. AND I've tweaked this chapter. Will be updating at least every week!**

**Blurb: **Rory chose Harvard. She found Jess, Never met Logan or Marty. Lost contact with Paris, and has pretty much been ignoring her mother.

**Disclaimer: **You'd be stupid to think I owned the show.

**Enjoy!  
**

"Logan, LOGAN! Don't go Logan. I can't bear you to go" Rory murmured in her sleep, twisting and turning, dragging the covers off her sleeping counterpart.

"Rory" he muttered, "Rory, I'm not going anywhere." He pulled her closer, hugging her tight to his chest. "Rory, I lov- Who's Logan?"

"Huh?" she whispered groggily

"I said 'who's Logan?'" He was suddenly very alert

"Logan? I don't know what you mean. Please, just expl-" Rory whispered as she dazedly cleared the sleep from her eyes.

"Rory, I just heard you. Don't lie to me, you're a bad liar, I know it, and you know it. So why did you say it? I know you said 'Don't go Logan', so who the fuck is he?"

"I don't know. What are you talking about? Just-"

"Rory, are you trying to tell me you don't love me?" Jess was half out of the bed by this stage. His eyes imploring Rory to tell him the truth. To tell him she loved him.

"What?" she exclaimed, her voice filled with shock

"Is this some way to 'gently' break to me you don't want to be with me anymore?" His eyes filled with hurt.

"No, I don't understand.. What are you going on about. Just Explain, PLEASE" her voice filled with anguish.

"Rory, I-I have to go"

Rory watched as her fiancé of 3 months, and boyfriend of 5 years got out of their bed, pulled on a dirty looking sweatshirt and left. Slamming the door.

"Jess!" she shouted "Jess, Come back." Jumping out of the bed, she went running to the door, pulled it open, and ran as fast as her body would permit down to the elevator doors. As they closed all she got was the chance to see his beautiful brown eyes filled with hurt and regret.

"Go complain to your Logan" Jess whispered to the empty elevator as the single tear slowly rolled down his cheek. He couldn't bear it, he knew that they were meant to be together.

"JESS" she cried, banging on the elevator doors. Hearing the clicking of opening doors, seeing faces looking out to see what was making all the commotion, realising she was only wearing an oversized t-shirt of Jess's. Rory figured that something was seriously wrong. "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you" she whispered.

* * *

"Rory. Wake up hun" Lisa's hands waved in front of Rory's face. "Wake Up" she shouted.

"Huh. OH" Rory lifted her head from her arms, recognised her surroundings and noticed her friend "Hi Lisa, Sorry, I must have dozed off for.. a bit."

"I'll say. God, how bad was the subway today."

"I wouldn't know"

"wait, did Jess drop you off at work?"

"no"

"then… how long have you been here for? The subs been blocked for about 3 hours, have you been here that long?" the shock was evident in her eyes.

"Something like that…" Rory looked around dazed. She couldn't help but feel bad about the events of earlier that morning. In her depressed state she noticed the hot steaming cups of coffee in Lisa's hands, and thought of the only substance she knew that could make her feel better. "Hmmmm, I need coffee"

"Here you go hun. It's going to be busy today, and it's not even 9 am. Why did you come so early? I swear you finished up last night."

"I needed to get out of the apartment. God this life is such a drag."

"Definitely, I mean, look at it this way. My predecessor at the Princeton Post became the next best thing to hit the New York Times, and you, well you went to Harvard, That in itself should have gotten you a job at the New York Times, let alone being editor of the Harvard Daily. Instead here we are, everyday. At least there are some jobs freeing up above us. Any day now. I'm willing to bet on us getting raises."

"sure" Rory muttered.

"Rory, I- is it something to do with Jess?"

"is what?"

"You, the way you are, did he cheat on you?"

"No" Rory burst out; finally letting the tears come sliding down her cheeks. "He thought I was cheating on him, with a guy I don't even know!" Her face covered in wet salty tears, Rory lay in Lisa's arms, enjoying the feeling of another body.

* * *

Jess couldn't believe he was sitting in the middle of a bar before 12, but looking at his empty beer bottle, he knew it was true.

"Shit" he muttered.

He didn't know how he could have not noticed. He thought that she'd seemed a little distracted lately, talking about how she was about to get a raise. He should have known she was sleeping around to get it. Logan, the name sounded so bitter. "Logan" he muttered, even that was to quiet. "LOGAN" he shouted, causing the patrons of the bar to jump.

"Are you alright buddy?" asked the bartender as he came over.

"Another beer please" Jess replied. The bartender passed Jess another drink.

"I asked if you were alright,"

"Oh, sorry." Jess looked back down at the empty beer glass as he sipped his new beer. Realising the bartender was waiting for an answer Jess decided to play it safe. What if this was Logan? "Why do you ask?"

"Well you just shouted 'Logan' to the whole bar, and you seem pretty upset. Did this guy do your wife or something?"

"Maybe." The bartender turned to serve another surly customer. "Hey! Wait!" Jess knew he was running late. "Do you have the time?"

"Yeah, It's about 11. Should be having a lunch run pretty soon."

"Really?" Jess looked down at the place his watch normally sat. Sadly it wasn't there today. 'Damn' he thought, realising it was lying on his bedside table.

"Well, my names Marty and if you ever want to talk about anything-"

"Look, its ok. I'll work it out. Marty…"

"Yeah, but if you ever need a hand, here's my card. I'm hosting a poker game here tomorrow night. You should come, it should be fun."

"Thanks man. Maybe I'll make it 'round". Jess looked at the rectangular business card he held in his hand.

_Marty Wilcox _

Jess looked up.

"Thanks man"

* * *

Rory arrived home from the office to an empty apartment, she dropped her bag on the floor, changed into her 'home' clothes, and opened a bottle of sherry. It wasn't her favourite drink, but she always kept a bottle at home for when her dad came around with his wife. She always thought it was funny to toast her a bottle of her name. But today she only drank it because otherwise the house was virtually dry.

Jess slammed the door as he got home. It was 19 hours since he'd first left and he was still slightly tipsy. He hadn't had a good day at work, despite how often he had wanted to fall into a deep sleep, he was always badgered by questions to do with his small bookshop. To make it worse, he was meant to be starting his next publicity tour, and he'd been bothered several times by his publisher calling about different radio stations that wanted interviews. He was so tired and he looked forward to sleeping in his big large warm bed. But seeing Rory's bag on the floor, he realised there was something he had to do. Slowly he went into the kitchen. There he saw his beautiful fiancé with her head slumped on the table, a half full bottle of sherry next to her.

"Rory" he whispered. "Rory, wake up"

Rory's head stirred, "Huh, what? Oh, hi Jess."

"Look, I'm sorry that I got a bit mad this morning. We need to talk about this"

"Jess, there is no Logan. I swear"

"Well then, is there an anyone?"

"NO! How many times do I have to say it, I'm madly in love with you Jess." Her fists slammed into the table, just missing knocking the bottle of sherry to its side.

'Thank god' thought Jess; he couldn't believe how worried he had been.

"Rory, I love you too. You're the only girl in the world for me. Today when I thought you were in love with another man, it broke my heart. I just- I need you to understand that-"

"Jess, its ok. I will never love anyone else; I never have loved anyone else. You're the man of my dreams."

"What about Dean?" Jess sat down in the empty seat next to her, looking into her eyes; trying to gauge a reaction.

"Dean?" Rory made an effort to screw up her face as though trying to remember something. In reality she knew exactly who he was talking about. Her first true love, but that didn't matter anymore. He was with Lindsay. "Oh, Dean. I never really loved him, half the time I was with him I was madly in love with you. So he doesn't count"

"Fine then. Well, there must have been someone at Harvard."

"Nope. None of those Harvard-y guys were for me. In a different reality maybe I would have picked a man from a different uni-"

"What?" Jess was shocked, if she'd met someone else she would have left him?

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was, if the world was so altered, that you left me for good, rather than promising to come back, and I met someone, maybe someone from a different college, maybe. But that's impossible, so I am well and truly with you."

"That's good babe. I'm happy" Jess reached an arm out to bring her closer. Wrapping his body around her. "Now let's go to bed."

**Please Read and Review. And I will be updating in a week. The next chapters are ready.  
Also Blatant plug. I've just started a Fictionpress account: Lizzywithfire. My First two stories are up. One is a very big fantasy adventure centring around a princess who has just lost her spot as heir to the throne. And pretty much her whole life is changed, it's called 'Elvish Legacy'.  
The other is purely a fiction story about a girl with psychotic issues[Multiple Personality] which are caused by family problems, and it's called 'Release Me'.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's go to Paris

**As promised, here is the second chapter. I hope you all like. It's mostly the same as the original, just a bit more insync with the first and next chapter. Here we have two old characters returning. One of which Rory hasn't met yet. **

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own this show... Really!

**Enjoy!**

Marty looked over at the clock on his bedside table, 8.59 on a Friday morning. One minute till he had to wake up. Looking over he saw his gorgeous wife, her head snuggled into the pillow. Marty couldn't help think how lucky he was that it was her who had found him.

Their love had blossomed since their freshman year. Since he had fallen asleep naked in her dormitory hall and she'd woken up to find him. He really did love Paris.

"Hmm, morning sweetheart" he whispered to Paris as his alarm went off. Watching her eyes Marty couldn't help but feel his heart swell.

"Morning Marty." She whispered as she got out of bed, pulling on her robe.

"Are you going to work today?"

"Course, Only two months left till I finish my internship. Finally" she let out with a gasp.

"Well I've organised for us to go out with some guy I met the other night. Should be fun." Marty was leaning on his side, gazing at Paris.

"Marty…" Paris had the look of a deer caught in the headlights. All Marty needed to do was push her the wrong way and she'd fall. He had to be careful

"Paris, come-on. You know you want to."

"Alright Marty. We can go out."

* * *

Rory shrugged out of her work clothes. Searching her empty closet for something nice to wear to an evening out. It had been so long since she'd met strangers that she wasn't even sure she knew what clothes would be suitable. With a sigh she settled on the pink blouse and black trousers she'd been wearing to work the week before. She'd need to go shopping some time soon.

Rory didn't even understand why they were going out. She had work the next morning, as usual bright and early. Jess was planning on heading out to the Hollow to check on his new shop, and on his uncle Luke. Luke; The name brought back to many bad memories for her to focus on to much. All she could remember was her mother in tears. Max being there to rescue her; to love her.

Rory recognised that Jess wanted to make connections; and he already had. The night before he had gone to a poker game organised by the man they were going out to have dinner with. Barty, or something like that. Him and his wife would both be there. Jess mentioned them both having prestigious jobs.

Rory finished dressing. Looking around her room she realised it was bare. No paintings, or drawings or posters. There were a few letters stacked in a pile. Most from her Grandmother, they were all discussing plans for the DAR. Rory tried to avoid the topic, but she knew sooner or later she would be helping her grandmother out with it.  
She sat by her bed with a book and waited for Jess to return from work.

* * *

Paris couldn't understand what Martys problem was. Why did she have to meet up with some bozo that he had met at a poker night? His fiancé was bound to be a bimbo. But she'd promised.

Paris couldn't help but grimace as she pushed open the door of the expensive restaurant. As she entered she caught sight of the waiter.

"Wilcox" she barked at the poor man.

"Pardon ma'am?" replied the waiter.

"I'm here for a booking under Wilcox." She couldn't stand the incompetence of some of these people.

"Oh sorry ma'am. Your friends are there already."

Paris was startled; she'd looked around and hadn't seen Marty when she entered.

"Over here ma'am" The waiter was gesturing towards a table where a brunette girl sat with her partner.

"Oh, thank you"

Paris followed the waiter to her table, finding a reasonably good-looking man sitting there. She vaguely remembered hearing his name was Tess, or Jess. Something like that. Sitting next to him was a girl that looked very familiar to Paris.

"Paris" she abruptly said holding out her hand

The man was caught off guard. "Oh," He paused, trying to remember the common rebuttal to this. "Um. I'm Jess."

"Paris?" The girl whispered

"Rory?" Paris couldn't believe it was her best friend from back at high school. The famous Rory Gilmore. And Jess? It sounded familiar.

"Oh my god Paris. Look at you, you've changed so much. How was Yale?" asked Rory, excited to see the girl that hounded her at Chilton.

"It was good. I met Marty there. It was actually really great. I was part of the newspaper, but I quit before I got the job of editor. The previous editor really freaked me out. Marty didn't like him. His name was Doyle."

"Doyle?" Jess asked, reminding the girls that he was there too. "I have a contact with my publisher called Doyle, He went to Yale too... Maybe it's the same guy."

"Hmm... Maybe, Anyway, Rory. You ended up going to Harvard didn't you? It must have been amazing. But Yale ended up being much better for me."

"Yeah it was really good Paris. I actually met up with Jess there. You may remember I went out with him while we were at Chilton." Rory said patting Jess on the arm. "Well, after he left me, I was really sad. But then as chance had it, he was doing some business at a book store near Harvard and we met up again." Rory had a slight smile on her face as she remembered. "Oh and yeah, I was editor of the Harvard News, for about 2 years, I think. One of the longest times for a person to hold office." Now there was a big grin on her face.

"Oh, well. Um... I'll just call Marty, See where he's at." Paris muttered, hating the feeling of being lesser than Rory.

As Paris walked away to have a conversation with her husband, Jess pulled Rory into a tight hug.

"See, I told you we'd have fun."

"Yeah, but you didn't know Paris was going to be here. And Paris doesn't automatically make things fun."

"Don't worry Hun."

"Should I have mentioned the fact that you're going to be publishing your first book now, and that you own one of the fastest growing book store chain in the country?"

"Why?" Jess whispered into her hair. "It would just have made her jealous."

"Maybe she'd have known who you were if I'd said that though."

"It's ok Hun."

xxx

20 minutes later Marty came into the restaurant, He'd had a busy day at work, he was tired. And he had only 2 hours till he had to be back at the bar. Life was hell. But having a wife that was only on an internship, he had to work as many shifts as possible.

He was worried about the fact that he'd left Paris alone with Jess and his girlfriend for an extra 20 minutes. He knew how much Paris hadn't wanted to be there. So it was with surprise that as he entered the dining section he saw the three of them sitting there having a nice amiable conversation.

"Hello there" he said as he swung himself into the empty seat.

"Marty, you made it" Paris said, with an obvious glance at her watch.

"Hey Marty, This is my fiancé Ro-"

"Marty, this is Rory" Paris butted in.

Jess couldn't help but glare at Paris. How dare she introduce HIS girlfriend? She barely knew Rory these days.

"Nice to meet you." Rory held out her hand, feeling squashed between the two people on either side of her. This guy seemed nice; he looked like someone she could be friends with, more than friends with if Logan wasn't there. Logan? Who was Logan? Rory was going crazy; she didn't know what was going on. She tried to keep her face straight. Doing everything she could to act normal.

"You too" Marty couldn't help but smile at her open face. Marty felt a sense of recognition with this girl. Had she gone to Yale? He didn't understand, he didn't think he'd seen her. But maybe he had. "So I'm guessing you've met Paris"

"Yeah, we actually went to High School together." Rory smiled at a thought. "Did you ever watch C-Span?"

"Hmm, No... Did something happen once?" The way she said it sounded so fascinating

"Well, let's just say. Paris didn't really want to go to Yale, and the whole world knew that."

"Sounds interesting, tell me more." Marty was intrigued

Jess chuckled, he still fondly remembered seeing it on TV, it was one of the funnier moments of the show.

"Well, Paris and I were doing a presentation for school, showing on C-Span. And it was a couple of days after People had received there College acceptance letters. And Paris here, well she-"

"Rory, shut up." Paris snapped out at her "You have no right to tell him that." Paris glared at the girl who had once been her friend. "Don't worry Marty."

"I won't, but will you tell me later? I might give you a present..." Paris couldn't help but sigh and roll her eyes at Martys reply.

xxx

"I had fun tonight Marty" Paris whispered as she felt Marty getting into bed.

"I'm glad." Was the only response she got.

* * *

Before Rory headed to the bedroom she glanced at the calendar. With shock she registered that the next Sunday was circled. In big red letters were two simple words.

VISIT MOM

She'd completely forgotten about that. She turned to their room, calling out to Jess.

"Jess! Don't forget we're going to see my Mom on Sunday." She turned back to face the calender. Remembering that she visited her mother once every month. Just like clockwork. She turned and headed for her room to get out of the disgusting pink blouse.

As Rory and Jess slipped under the covers of their nice big warm bed, Rory felt anxious.

"Jess"

"Rory?"

"I think I'm going-" She didn't know if she could do this; tell Jess about her thoughts.

"You think what?"

She had to, it wasn't fair to him. "I think I'm going crazy. Today at dinner, I had this thought."

"Wow Rory? I had thoughts too." He couldn't help let the humour enter his voice. "There was this one with-"

"Not like this Jess." She paused, took a deep breath, and kept going. "I thought; that ifIwasn'tdatingLoganIcoulddateMarty."

"What?" Jess was confused "Rory, slow down, what did you just say? I couldn't understand it."

Rory took a deep breath as she tried again, "If I wasn't, dating Logan, I could date Marty."

"LOGAN... again? Rory, you said I could trust you."

"YOU CAN. I don't know what's going on. I've never met a Logan, and I don't like this Marty. It was if I knew him or something. I don't know what's going on." She began to feel herself break. More tears came sliding out.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I know that. It's just, this isn't meant to happen. I love you babe."

"Ok, I love you too Jess."

"You ok now?"

"Yeah, let's just go to sleep."

"Night"

**I Hope you liked this! Will be updating in a week! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just like clockwork

**As promised, here is the third chapter, sorry it's a little delayed. I hope you all like. It's mostly the same as the original, just a bit more insync with the first and next chapter. Here we have one favorite, and another more forgotten character returning. **

**Btw, I know people are reading this, so PLEASE review. Even if it's a critical review, saying how bad the story is [though please only do so with reason.]**

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own this show... Really!

**Enjoy!**

"Lorelai, Lorelai wait up." Max called trying to catch up to his waddling wife.

"Max," she replied frustrated "I'm walking at 1 mile per hour, I'm sure you can catch up."

"Lorelai, what's the matter?"

She stopped abruptly, turning to face him.

"My daughter is going to be here in less that half an hour and you want to know what's wrong." Her hands gestured all over the room, trying to show Max what a mess they were living in.

"Lorelai, calm down Honey. I can do that"

"You've had all week to do that" She snapped

"Hey" He retorted angrily "I need to work 8 hours everyday just to support us." He paused, "Are you saying you don't want this house? That the kids should go to a… _public school?_" he spat the word out.

"Max!" she couldn't help glaring, "I'm normally very fine with this, but, I'm eight months pregnant, I can't do everything on my own."

"Well, hire a cleaner"

"NO" and with that she was into the kitchen, grabbing the broom and proceeding to sweep the floors.

* * *

"MOM" Rory shouted with practised glee as she came in, wrapping her arms around her mother, trying to convey how much she had missed her.

"Max" Jess nodded at Max as he sauntered through the doorway.

"Jess" was the surly reply.

"Boys" snapped Lorelai from her position on the couch. "Behave, don't make me get out the bop it."

"Mom…" whined Rory. "Don't you think they're a bit old for the bop it?"

"You're never too old for the bop it." Lorelai replied with a glint in her eye.

"So Mom? How do Gracie and Sam survive in this?" Rory asked, sitting down next to her mother and gesturing towards the still messy house.

"Yeah 'Mom'" Jess continued from his vantage point, standing directly behind Rory. "How is little Jack or Jane going to cope in this?"

"Speaking of the little angels" said Lorelai, looking up at her husband. "Max can you go get the kids off Sookie?"

"Sure honey" he muttered as he pecked her on the cheek on his way out to the neighbours.

"Hang on" Said Rory loud enough to stop Max. "Why don't you take Jess with you? Some more male bonding time?"

"Sure why not?"

Rory saw the glint in Jess' eye as he glared at her as he walked after to Max.

xxxxx

"So Mom now that we're alone, what's really been happening?" Rory inquired as she snuggled down into the new couch.

"Well, Gracie enjoyed her first day at school, she was almost as bad as you, and Sam was sad to see his big sister go. I don't think he completely understands what's happening." Lorelai smiled as she thought of her children finally growing up like their elder sister.

"Yeah, but it must be exciting. Fourth kid on the way." Rory's smile barely reached her eyes as she stared at her mothers expanding stomach.

"Yeah… I know, I just can't wait for hi-" Lorelai was cut off by an excited Rory

"It's a boy?" Rory asked with a bounce.

"Ok…. For It. But I can just feel it's a boy, I have too many girls as it is."

"MOM!" Rory exclaimed "There are only two of us."

"Yeah, and I love you honey, its just I feel we're out numbering them." Lorelai said while patting Rory on the shoulder.

"Hmm... So Sookie still babysits?"

"Nah, it's not normally Sookie. It's generally Lane, but her and Zach took Steve and Kwan on a trip away, so I had to ask Sookie to do it."

"Oh. Lanes gone away? I didn't know that."

"Really?" Lorelai was surprised. It used to be that Lane and Rory were best friends. She hadn't realised how much that had fallen to the wayside. It may have had something to do with Rory moving to the other side of the country for her college degree.

"Nah, I s'pose I don't really speak to her that much any more."

"So what about you Hun? Anything new with you?" Lorelai made a pointed glance at Rory's ring finger.

"Mom!" She exclaimed. "I told you about that ages ago. There are still no plans set for the wedding, and there's nothing else really. Though I might be getting a raise soon. And Jess, well, he opened a new store"

"Oh yeah? Where?" Lorelais interests were piqued. Her future son in law always picked great locations for his growing book store chain.

"Actually... Mom... Stars Hollow." Rory tried to soften the blow as she spoke of the town where she had grown up.

"No..." Lorelai couldn't hide the shock that she felt. "Is, um... is he…" Lorelai was having trouble processing the thought of her previous love.

"Is he, Who?"

"Is L-Lu-Luke still there?"

"I think so. Jess mentioned that he had some good food while he was there." Rory wasn't sure if Jess had gone, but she had no idea why he wouldn't have.

"Oh, well that's… that's good" She tried to put a smile on her face, to make it seem like she wasn't frightened.

"And wouldn't you know?" Rory was trying to figure out what her mother was thinking, "Wouldn't Lane tell you?"

"Oh, no, didn't you hear? They moved out here as well. It's almost like the whole of S-Sta- the hollow moved out here." Lorelai grimaced at her stutter. She thought she was over that. She thought she had moved on from everything that had happened there.

"Yeah, Sookie is your neighbour, Lane is your… neighbour I s'pose. Anyone else?"

"Not really, but there is this great little pub around the corner, it's where we generally meet up, very family friendly. It's called the Hartford Home or something equally as corny"

"Oh k, that's really... good."

Next thing they knew they heard the door opening.

"Honey we're home" Max shouted.

"MOMMY!" Came the hurried shout as the five year old came running as fast as her little legs would carry her into the room. "MOMMY, and WORY" her smile was as big as her head. Rory smiled, she loved how Gracie still couldn't say her name, despite how much she told her. Then she heard the slow steps of Sam.

Looking up she saw the toddler slowly walking into the room, his hand resting on Jess as he tried to manoeuvre across the rubbish littered floor.

"Mama" he giggled, reaching out to grab her with his arms. "Wory" he said, once he was finally resting in his mother's arms. "Wory see mama's tumma." He murmured, pointing at the massive bulge he was trying to rest on.

"Hmmm... Maybe I'll take you, little fella" Max said as he swept up his angel of a son.

Lorelai smiled at her husband as he relieved the pressure on her stomach.

"So, darlings, tell us some more goss..." Jess said sarcastically as he entered the conversation.

* * *

"Lets put the kids to bed" Max said as he closed the door, waving the final wave to the retreating car.

"Yeah" Murmured Lorelai, fighting back a yawn.

"BED TIME MOMMY" screamed Gracie

"Yes baby" said Lorelai, "Just let Daddy put you to bed."

"OK" Lorelai and Max both winced. Lately Gracie had shouted everything that she had though needed to be said.

Lorelai helped Max take the kids up to their rooms, and tuck them into bed. As she kissed them on the head, she felt a small kick coming from her belly.

"Yeah baby, soon you will be here too." She murmured while patting her stomach.

Slowly she waddled down the stairs back into her room.

"Max" she called out, as she settled herself into her bed, pulling the blankets up around her belly.

"Shhh honey, the kids are in bed" he said as he stuck his head in the doorway.

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked, patting the empty spot next to her.

"In just a while honey." He paused "It was good to see the kids"

He smiled at her, as he turned the lights off and closed the door.

* * *

Jess was driving their small car down a long highway. He kept glancing over at Rory to make sure she was awake. It was a small surprise for him to notice that she'd drifted off to sleep. He reached over to turn the heating up, before patting her on the shoulder and continuing the long drive.

Rory was having restless dreams. She was dreaming that she had just stolen a yacht. Something she would never do in real life. However in her dream it felt perfectly normal.

"Fine" Her dream self was shouting at her mother. She saw how upset her mother was that she'd stolen the boat. Saw her mother shouting something about how it was Logans fault. Rory wondered how her mother dare insult her boyfriend. Before she stopped and saw her mother rushing away to be engulfed in Lukes arms. Her world was suddenly encased in a dark shadow, before it changed, Rory now found herself standing in the middle of a field. She was dressed in her finest clothes and she was standing next to a blonde rich boy. Rory saw herself climbing a tall tower with the blonde boy. Rory realised that it must have been a dream when both her and the boy jumped off the tower with only umbrellas to stop their deathly plummet. The boy looked her in the eye before whispering one phrase to her.

"How's it doing Ace?"

**I Hope you liked this! Will be hopefully be updating in a week! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: How's it going Ace

**Chapter 4 - Hows it going Ace?**

**Well, here I am with the next update. It finally brings in two key characters that I know you've all been wondering about. Hopefully my explanation for one of the reasons is good enough, I decided to have them separated before I figured out the why...**

**Hope you all like, I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter now, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Well, I'm pretty sure that a TV network owns Gilmore Girls. The story/idea is all mine.

**Poll:** I'm thinking of doing an alternate ending sort of thing. So please vote on the poll on my profile page for if you want Literati or Rogan/Sophie?

* * *

Rory shifted in her seat. It felt like it had been hours since she'd arrived at the small bar; glancing at her watch, she knew it had been 25 minutes since Lisa was supposed to arrive. She looked at her empty glass. The table set out for two reminded her of all the times she'd waited for Jess and he'd never turned up. At least he was there when she reached breaking point.

The restaurant was a nice one. Lisa had invited her out for dinner and drinks; Rory had only agreed because Jess was in Stars Hollow for the night to see over his new shop, she'd thought Lisa would help make it a fun night. Glancing back down at her watch she decided to call her reclusive friend.

"Rory" The scrambled voice was filled with static. "Rory, Sorry I'm running late."

"I noticed" was Rory's dry reply.

"I'm really sorry, I'll be there in another half-hour. Trudies just been sick." Lisa frantically continued, as the sound of a squalling baby could be heard in the background. "Darren didn't know what to do."

"Ok" Rory sighed. She'd wait for her friend, it sounded like she needed the break just as much as Rory. "I'll go get another drink while I wait."

Rory turned her gaze towards the waiters. All of the ones she could see were busy, and they all managed to ignore her waves for attention. With a glance at the empty table she moved to the bar.

"A gin and tonic please" She requested of the bartender. She sat on the stool as she waited for her drink to be made.

"Do you believe in fate?" A voice asked from behind.

"I'm sorry?" Rory asked, turning to face the strange man who was speaking to her.

"Because it's fate that I've met you." As he finished the sentence, Rory locked into his gaze. With shock she registered his blonde hair, tanned skin; his aura of a spoilt rich boy.

"No..." Rory breathed out the one syllable word.

"I'm Logan. What's your name sweetheart?" He was staring into her eyes.

"I know." Rory couldn't resist staring confusedly. It was the man that she'd met in her dreams. The man she'd fought about with Jess.

"Your name's 'I know'?" Confusion clouded his stormy grey eyes.

With shock Rory covered her confusion. "I mean, My names Rory." She grasped her new glass in tight hands as it was placed in front of her, downing it in one gulp.

"So Rory," He was speaking to her, eyeing up her frame. He found her blue eyes strangely appealing. "What do you do?"

"I write." She replied. She eyed her once again empty glass. "I write for the New York Gazette. It's only small, we don't get much publicity." Rory looked up, all she could see was Logan staring at her, as though there was something on her face. "What?" She inquired, brushing at her lip.

"I think I own that one." He smiled, his smile just crooked enough to be quirky and irresistible.

"You?" Rory was shocked. "But the Huntzbergers own us." As she finished speaking she realised what she'd said. "You're Mitchums son!" Awe filled her voice.

"Sadly you picked me out." As he spoke he turned his attention from the beautiful brunette to his drink. "I tried to get out of his shadow at Yale. Never really worked. I'll always be Daddys little boy. At least to the world." He swilled his drink around in the smudged glass. "Always..." he muttered.

As Rory reached out a hand to comfort him, she heard a familiar voice.

"Rory!" Lisa called. "Rory is that you?" Lisa rested a hand upon her shoulder. "Sorry I'm so late. Like I said Trudie was really sick. Darren still doesn't know the difference between a nappy and a wash cloth." Lisa turned her attention from Rory to Logan. "Hey, I'm Lisa." She introduced herself, hand outstretched.

"And I'm going." Was Logans only reply. "See you later Ace." As the words left his lips he grabbed his jacket and left the bar. Making his way to a table where a blonde woman was sitting. As he sat he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What was that all about?" Asked Lisa.

"I have no... idea." Rory was dazed. That man was Mitchum Huntzbergers only son, he was also beautiful and more importantly; the man from her dreams. He had spoken about fate. Was it fate that they'd met? What did this have to do with her dreams; with her calling out his name?

"Let's just go get something to eat. I'm starving" Rory muttered as the two women made their way to their still empty table.

* * *

Jess grimaced as he looked at the time. This new book store of his was going to take a lot of hard work and effort to get to his standard. The building itself was fairly old. Once having been a store devoted to unicorns, it was now filled from floor to ceiling with bookshelves. The bookshelves were still empty of books; however they were filled with empty paint cans. The shop was still a mixture of colours; bright pink covered with the new browns, blues and his main colour; a light beige.

As he left through the front door, locking up. He looked at the space above the door where soon his shops name would be; 'Truncheon'. He was proud of what had once been a small shop had achieved. Soon he knew he'd be even more famous, his publisher was in talks with Oprah for her next months book club. Jess knew it would never work or come about, but it didn't hurt to dream. He could just imagine all of America engrossed in a book called 'Tide turned son'. The story of his time in California with Jimmy; of his decision to return to Rory.  
He locked the door, turning to walk up the path through town. He paused for a moment in front of Dooses Market. It was now run by Kirk, but Jess figured Kirk didn't understand that the name should have changed as did the owner. He glanced across at the town Gazebo. It was where he'd wanted to propose to Rory. However she'd been too busy, and he'd gotten so frustrated that he'd just thrown the box at her one day during one of their arguments. She'd said yes. Obviously.

Jess smirked as he looked across at the diner. Lukes Diner. Uncle Luke; Jess never understood what had happened there. When Jess had left town, the diner owner and the girls mother had been friends. When Jess had returned 3 years later, arm in arm with Rory, the older pair had been an item. Within months of them returning from the Harvard area, the diner owner had moved back into his own flat and the Single mother had moved towns. But she hadn't moved alone.

He pushed the door open, heard the familiar tinkle of the bell; and the even more familiar bark.

"We're Closed! Can't you read the sign." The man behind the bar was busy going over receipts, his head down. "Didn't you hear me?" He looked up. Their eyes locked. "Jess" He exclaimed.

"Hey Uncle Luke. I was in town..." Jess looked around the room; it was still the same.

"Do y' need a place to stay?" Luke looked closer at Jess, "Hang on, The town crazies were going on about how you own that new book store. I told them they were mad. It isn't true, is it?"

Jess tried to school his feelings. He'd felt bad for not visiting his uncle more often, however once Luke had split from Lorelai, Lorelai had stopped even mentioning her previous flame; Rory had been much the same. Jess hadn't wanted to upset his girlfriend so he'd refrained from visiting his uncle.

"Actually Luke. It is." Luke stared at him wide eyed. Losing his balance, Luke shifted forward till he was leaning on the bench.

"Well I'll be.." Luke muttered. He glanced down at his clasped hands. "Jess... Are you still seeing... Do you keep in contact with..." Luke couldn't finish the sentence.

"We're engaged." Jess moved behind the bench to stand beside his uncle. "Going on 4 months."

Luke couldn't help the smile spreading over his face. "Congratulations Jess! That's fantastic!" Luke reached behind his nephew, bringing him in for a hug. "Come on, Let's get you a beer." The two men made their way to the small upstairs apartment.

Jess settled into the old couch, he still remembered it from his time living in the small flat, "So Luke, You never did tell me why you and Lorelai split up. I mean seriously, she moved to another town because of it."

Luke growled in response, "No, she moved because of that dickhead husband of hers."

"But Luke," Jess exclaimed, "What actually happened?"

"As you know, while you were away, Lorelai and I got very close. I'd moved in, we were happy- or at least I thought we were. One day April rocked up." Luke paused to take a long sip from his beer. "The thought of me having a child shocked Lorelai. For some reason she decided it was the perfect time to propose. I on the other hand, didn't." Luke took a shuddering breath. "I said No." Luke went to finish his brown bottle, but instead found it dry. Tears began to well in his eyes. "I said no, Jess." Luke stared at the empty bottle, repeating his sad words.  
Blaming himself for a lapse in judgement. "I don't know how it happened, but I went back to Lorelai, begging for her to forgive me, to take me back. She conceded said that she loved me; said that if I loved her I'd accept that, she also said that while we'd been apart she'd slept with somebody. I naturally assumed Chris. I said I'd forgive her that, said that Chris was the father of her daughter, Chris was an old story. She said-" The threatening tears finally broke. "She said it wasn't Chris, but Max. Jess, you don't understand, I couldn't handle it. I got drunk. I was outside in the town square, strolling around, rambling our story, and I must've run into some 'kind strangers'." He paused to take in a shuddering breath. "The next day Babbette and Morey blocked Lorelais path, telling her to leave town. Mrs Paddy came into the cafe, told me it would be fine. Said that Lorelai would be gone soon. That was the last time I saw her. 5 years ago. She left because of me" Luke let out a final, heaving breath as Jess passed him another beer.

"It's alright Uncle Luke." Jess murmured, patting his uncle on the shoulder. "It's ok. It was a long time ago" Jess continued to console his uncle, he now knew why his uncle and Lorelai had parted, and in what terms. Lorelai blamed Luke for her banishment. Luke blamed himself too. Jess prepared to spend the night with his uncle. He knew that this business was old, but Jess wasn't sure if Luke had ever told anybody else. In that way the wound was raw.

* * *

Rory hurried out of the large bookshop. She'd been looking into the books that she'd never want to be seen with; dream dictionaries, fact files on fate. She'd found mostly nothing of note. However the one book in the small bag was entitled 'Dreams for the fate impaired'. It seemed to be right up her ally. Deftly she started to place the small shop bag into her larger handbag. It was at this moment that she heard a shout.

"Ace!" Looking up, Rory saw the man from the night before; She saw Logan. "How's it going Ace?" Logan was questioning her as he made his way to her.

"Fine" She murmured, hurriedly pushing the incriminating book bag into her bag. "I'm fine" She continued once all signs of the bag were hidden. Looking up she met his eyes. "Logan." she barely breathed the word.

"So, did you have a nice dinner?" He enquired, handing her a Styrofoam cup of boiling coffee.

"Dinner was... nice" Rory was staring confusedly at the cup in her hand, and the matching one in his. "Um... Am I just holding this for you?" Confusion clear in her voice.

"Nah, I saw you when I was at the coffee cart. You seem like a coffee person." He gave her his lopsided smirk, "If you don't want it, I'm sure I could find another gorgeous brunette to drink it."

"Oh that's fine." Rory responded, "I'll drink it just fine."

Logan looked down at his watch. "Well I'm running late for work. Shall we walk?" He gestured to the busy New York Street which they were standing in front of.

"Just for a bit, I'm on my way to the subway."

Slowly the pair began to make their way down the street, chatting amicably.

As they reached the subs entrance, Logan turned to stand directly in front of Rory.

"So Ace, once you've finished 'Under the Dome', then you can let me know what you think of Stephen King and his sociological views." As he finished speaking, he took a step closer to the quivering Rory.

"How will I do that?" Rory was staring into Logans eyes as he carefully rested his own hands on top of hers; both covering and completing her.

"You'll find a way" Slowly gazing into her eyes, he lowered his face until it was equal to Rorys' own. Smoothly he leant down till his lips were barely touching hers. Quickly, he kissed Rory with a passion she hadn't felt from Jess in years. Within moments, before Rory could fully register what was happening, he had turned and hailed the first Cab he had seen. As he opened the door and entered the car, he turned to the stunned Rory. "Catchya Later Ace" He called.

Rory just stood in shock. Slowly she looked at the cup in her hand, scrawled on the side was a 9 digit mobile number. Stifling an uncontrolled laugh, Rory turned to head for the subway and her waiting train.

* * *

**Please Review, Like I said, it'll encourage me to finish the next chapter... [severe writers block... any ideas would be welcomed]**


	5. Chapter 5: Maybe we're not meant to be

**Heya, so sorry for the late udpate, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I hope you all had a great Christmas, and I hope you have a fantastic New Year.**

**So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Maybe we're not meant to be**

_Prophetic Dreams: Dreams which tell the future for the singular, often featuring future acquaintances _

Rory sighed. The book was both helpful and a nuisance at the same time. The kiss with Logan two days earlier had left her confused. When she'd reached her apartment, the first thing she'd done was started reading the self help book. The first paragraph she had read was interesting. _Sometimes if a different path is taken by the singular, fate will send messages to the singular till they realise where they truly belong. The powers that be, will sometimes even stoop to actual involvement, creating meetings between the singular and their fate; by choice or not. Such things are rare, but when happen are indeed powerful moments. The singular should take care to heed these moments; to listen to these powers._

Sighing again, Rory placed the book down on the table. Glancing around at the empty apartment, she began to wonder when Jess would be getting back from work. Maybe he'd swing by Lukes and get her a burger? She doubted it.

Rory looked over at her phone, for the past two days it had been different. Now instead of seeing an ordinary phone, she saw a way to speak to Logan.

Without realising how, Rory found herself holding the object in question. She noticed she'd already dialled his number without thinking.

"Hello?" His voice was questioning, she realised he had no idea who she was.

"Logan, its..." She didn't know if she could finish, would this be taking her relationship to far away from Jess?

"Ace!" He sounded surprised, as if he hadn't expected her to call him. It had been two days. Rory had even surprised herself. "How're you doing?"

"I'm... good." Rory was frozen, should she end the conversation there? Or should she continue, she knew the safe option would be to hang up now, or she could continue the friendly chat about books that they'd had two days before. "So I finished that book..." Rory searched for the right way to tell Logan about the book, what would he like to hear? "You're right, HE is a genius though I thought the ending was lacking. The sociopaths in that book were insane, the sociological views were impressive. King is... amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it. I did find it impressive. But I'd find your sociological views more so." Logans voice was smooth. It was if he was telling her to give him the world; she gladly would.

"Are there any other books that you'd recommend?" Rory knew that she would regret this, she knew that when Jess came in she would put Logan out of her mind; that she _should _put Logan out of her mind.

"Well I'll tell you later. You could come around tomorrow night, and we could discuss some things..." His voice carried the word, "...in great length."

Rory sighed, she wanted so much to accept the offer, but she loved Jess. "I'll, um... get back to you on that one." She was quivering as she thought of being alone in Logans apartment, away from Jess.

"Please do, and Ace?" His voice asked her a question, Rory was begging to know what it was.

"What?"

"I'll be seeing you"

* * *

Jess entered the apartment, he was looking forward to finally telling Rory about Luke and his issues. As he moved from the hall into the living room, he saw Rory lieing on the couch reading a small book that Jess had never seen before.

"Rory" His voice calling to her attention.

"Jess!" She jumped, quickly throwing the book onto the small coffee table, cover down. Her mind was still obsessing over Logans invitation. "How was the Hollow? Did you see Luke?"

"Yeah actually, I finally found out how Luke and your mom broke up."

Rory froze, her eyes locked on Jess'. "Oh– It's... I've known for years."

Jess' eyes were disbelieving, "How come you never told me?"

Rory stood, "I didn't think it was actually any of your business." She began to pace around the back of the couch.

"Rory" Jess went to grab her hand. "Calm down. Please" Deftly Rory stepped from his grasp.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She snapped at him as she moved to the open doorway.

Jess stopped, hands held out in a halting gesture. "Sorry, I just thought because we're all family that it would be my business."

"Well we're not all family." Her voice was harsh as her gaze bit into his. She couldn't help thinking about how complicated life was with Jess; Uncles almost being stepfathers. None of that would happen with Logan.

Now Jess could tell something was wrong, Slowly his brown eyes filled with first despair then rejection. "Rory, what's gotten into you?" When he received no response he turned to the blank wall trying to calm his raging emotions.

"Jess-" Her voice was caught in her throat.

"No Rory!" He snapped, turning back to face her. "Of course we're family, even if my fucking uncle dumped your mother. We're engaged, is that not family enough for you?"

Confusion and hurt clouded Rorys' blue eyes. "Well maybe we shouldn't be."

"What?" Despair clouded his voice, "Rory are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Maybe we shouldn't be engaged. I wasn't meant to be with you Jess. You know it, My mother knows it. Stars-fucking-Hollow knows it! Now I know it too!" Rory took several quick steps away from him.

"Rory... This isn't you talking. What's gotten into you?" Jess tried to follow her, but Rory moved continuosly away from him.

"Jess, I'm just saying-" The words caught in her throat, "Maybe we need a break."

"A break, Huh?" Jess was disbelieving, his confusion quickly turning to pain. "A fucking break? I'm outta here." Quickly Jess turned from Rory, leaving the room before his threatening tears broke. "I'll get my stuff later" He shouted over his shoulder as he slammed the door with a resounding thud.

Rory stared at the closed door, slowly her anger and confusion cooled and she realied what she had done. As her gaze moved from the door to her clenched hands, she saw the small book that lay unnoticed on the table; Rory knew she'd made the right decision. She ignored the engagement ring that was biting into her knuckles and reached fore the phone. Trawling through her contacts she reached the Ls'. She waited for him to answer,

"Hey" her voice was soft, "So about those plans for tomorrow..."

**There is a Poll on my profile, Who should Rory end up with? Jess or Logan. I know who I've planned, but if the other gets enough votes I will be making an alternate ending.**

**Read and Review to let me know what you thought! **


End file.
